


this unspoken thing

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "I'm not gonna let them insult you like that.""What? Calling me a murderous despot hellbent on committing regicide? They didn't actually say anything that wasn't true."





	this unspoken thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】this unspoken thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211809) by [LeeZing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing)



> I've been writing a slew of fics in this vein. Am I regretting my life decisions? No. Am I gonna stop? Also no. :)

Arthur storms off, and Orm glances over at their mother, leaving only when she sends him away with a curt nod. As he leaves the throne room, he hears the rising raucous of dissent, and the voice of their mother, now the Dowager Queen Atlanna, placating them smoothly. He struggles to catch up with his King with his cape, so he waves his adornments away, rushing quickly.

"Arthur, Arthur!" He calls out when he catches sight of tattooed shoulders, "Arthur, wait!"

Orm swims up to him, wrapping a hand around his wrist. Tugging him into a quiet alcove and away from the million eyes that are always watching in Atlantis, he slides the palms of his hands over Arthur's tightly clenched fists. Coaxing him gently, Orm can't help the tick of pleasure that frissons up his spine when Arthur uncurls his fingers and laces them together with Orm's.

He allows himself to be folded into a strong embrace, feeling Arthur trying to calm down against him. He tucks his face into the crook of his brother's neck and sighs. "Arthur, you can't keep doing this." Orm says.

"I'm not gonna let them insult you like that."

"What? Calling me a murderous despot hellbent on committing regicide? They didn't actually say anything that wasn't true."

Arthur eyes him miserably. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to." Orm counters softly, pulling back to look into Arthur's golden eyes. "You are the King now. You cannot start throwing punches when someone insults your brother-"

"Consort." Arthur cuts in. "My Consort."

"Arthur..." Orm chokes on the syllables, eyes wide as they search his face for any trace of a lie or dishonesty. They have not really spoken about this ephemeral thing that exists between them that lives only in hurried kisses under fractured moonlit terraces, or in the shadows of the reefs in the old city. But there it is, and now here it will be. "You really mean it, don't you?"

"You're the one who has been on my case about legitimising my rule. What better, stronger claim could I have if I married you? And besides, no one could ever match up to you. Murderous despot hellbent on regicide aside, being related aside, we're good together."

"But, Mera..."

"Is a friend. And just that, a good friend." Arthur shrugs. "She's beautiful, and she'd make any man a happy man, but she's not you."

Orm, struck speechless, gapes at him. It is true that he has been nudging him along the lines of securing his rule, but even though they'd had more than a few suggestions of marrying each other, he had never thought that Arthur would seriously consider it. As if reading his thoughts, Arthur shakes his head, reaching up to curl a giant paw of a hand over his cheek. 

"Just say yes, Orm."

"There will be outrage." He says after a beat, swallowing thickly.

"Orm."

"Not everyone will agree with this. There is a chance there will be war."

Arthur laughs. His eyes crinkling attractively in mirth. "Orm, just say-"

"Yes." Orm breathes, leaning in. "Yes, Arthur. Yes."

Arthur brushes their nose together. They tangle their hands in each other's hair. Orm is distinctly aware that they really should return back to their mother and help soothe all the ruffled fins Arthur had caused, but really, he would much rather stay in this alcove pressed tightly against his brother, his King and now, his future husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
